


prostrolltution

by MRgrape



Series: troll fuck [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alcohol, Alien Sex, Black Character(s), Blood and Gore, Body Horror, Drugs, Gay, Lots of Cum, Multi, Omorashi, Other, Piss, Rape, Rimming, Scat, Tentacle Rape, Underage Sex, mentally disabled, straight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 04:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19760998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MRgrape/pseuds/MRgrape
Summary: the boy trolls become prostitutes to pay rent.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> the trolls all live in the same apartment complex and they all have different rooms. the human kids live in there original houses. NO ONE IS SAFE.

Karkat was looking through his mail while the other trolls waited in the living room for him to come watch the movie he picked. Sollux tapped his fingers on the arm of the sofa with the remote. he gritted his teeth impatiently as he waited to play the movie. "Aw for fuck sake Sollux just play the Gog damn movie..." Vriska says while rubbing the bridge of her nose in irritation. "Look Vriska I'll be damned if I get another fucking lecture from kk about the importance of missing exposition..." 

Sollux gets up and walks to where he hears Karkat "quietly" mumbling swears while sitting on the floor, checking the mail. "Kk I swear to Christ if you don't come to the living room so we can finish this movie I'll literally rape you right now." Karkat glared at him annoyed "If you haven't noticed Sollux I'm kinda in deep shit right now. So either fuck off or kill Aradia." Sollux rolled his eyes and kneels down to help him with his problem. "What do you need help with you lil worm?" Karkat hands Sollux a hand full of rent notices and avoids eye contact out of shame. Sollux looks at all the mail in his hands wide-eyed and looks back at Karkat with genuine concern. "Look you don't have to show pity... I just haven't payed rent for a while. No big deal..." Sollux put a hand on his shoulder reassuringly. "Its cuz that landlord bastard raised our rent." Karkat looked back to Sollux quickly. "THAT COCK SUCKER!!!" Karkat screamed which caused a few trolls to come to where they were sitting. 

"Oh gog another episode... give me a sec I'm gonna get a Popsicle out of the fridge.." Terezi walks to the fridge. Kanaya asks concerned. "What is the matter?" "THE LANDLORD MADE THE RENT HIGHER!! AND I CAN'T PAY RENT NOW!!!" Terezi comes back with a red Popsicle and laughs as she puts a hand on his shoulder. "Well nubs looks like your done for..." "yeah thanks for the help Terezi." Karkat glares "Ahh don't be such a wiggler! Why don't you get a job?" Karkat looked at her mad. "I CAN'T BECAUSE I BANNED FROM EVERYWHERE!!!! APPARENTLY I HAVE A TOXIC ATTITUDE OR FUCK SOMETHING UP BECAUSE I DON'T KNOW HOW HUMAN SHIT WORKS." Terezi giggles as she tries to think of something else he can possibly work as when suddenly an idea pops up. "Bet with an ass like that you can get a reaaaal nice job on the streets.~" she smirked. Karkat blushes "W-what do you mean?!?" Vriska laughs. "HAHAHAHAHA!!! Shes implying that you should become a prostitute!" Karkat's jaw is agape. "W-W-WHY THE FUCK WOULD I DO THAT!?!?!" Kanaya looks at Karkat. "Well maybe if your out of options it doesn't sound thaaat bad..." Karkat snaps back to Kanaya. "KANAYA WHAT THE FUCK OUT OF EVERYONE I THOUGHT YOU'D BE AGAINST THIS THE MOST!!!" Kanaya laughs nervously as she lifts her shirt to reveal her long under shirt that reads "PROUD MARRIED SLUT" In big bold letters. Karkat looks at her shirt mortified and back at the mail trying to decide if he should actually consider this. He looks at Sollux for an answer. Sollux pats his back reassuringly. " Hey dude you don't have to... they're joking obviously..." He looks at the girls to see them confirm but they avoid eye contact. "WAIT ARE YOU BITCHES SERIOUS?!?!" They didn't say anything. "Jeez you hoes need help..."

"No... They're right..." Sollux looks back at Karkat and watches as he stands up. "If being a whore is the last resort i have to take I'll do it..." the girls cheer and the boys looked concerned. "U-u-uh are you sure about this?" Tavros asks. Karkat nodded and lifts his mail to the air. "FOR AMERICA!!!" Everyone cheers. Sollux puts a hand on his shoulder. "I'll do it with you too..." Karkat grins and nods. "Me too broo I haven't payed rent in a looooooong motherfuckin time!" says Gamzee" " we will too..." The rest of the boys come to Karkat. "Wait why aren't the girls joining in?" Tavros asked. "Feferi won the Lottery and shared the money with us!!" Vriska smirked. Gamzee laughed "Hahahah ya'll are sum motherfuckin lucky pairs of vaginas arent ya :0)???" "Yes. Yes we are!!! >:)" Terezi confirmed.

Karkat looks at all the boys and smiles. "lets do it!!!"


	2. ✿Karkat✿

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They start work now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >>>>NSFW<<<<
> 
> KARKAT X DAVE X DIRK (some bro)
> 
> (DIRK AND BRO R Not THE SAME PEOPLE HEHEHEHE)

Karkat starts his work.

He walks down the street in fishnet stockings with red heels, a leather mini skirt, small tank top that says slut, whore makeup and small tiny ponytails all over his head. Karkat hears his phone ringing. When he checks his phone its Sollux. he unflips his flip phone and immediately starts yelling at Sollux. "SOLLUX WHY THE FUCK AM I DRESSED LIKE THIS?!! I LOOK LIKE A RETARD!!!" Sollux rolls his eyes. "Gog can you stop complaining for one second? Its what our customer ordered. did you find the dudes house?" Karkat looks up from his phone and see the house Sollux told him about.

"Yeah, I see it. Am I going inside or taking him somewhere?" 

"You’re going inside. Oh and i forgot to tell you! He has brothers! So if they want to take turns tell them its an extra charge."

"WHAT?!?!!?"

"Its no big deal just show them a good time."

"UGH...FINE!!! YOU OWE ME BIG FOR THIS!!!!"

"Yeah yeah yeah just go in the fucking house. I got some fat cocks to suck too you know.."

"OK BYE!"

Karkat hangs up but forgot to say I love you when he hung up. "well I guess he’s gonna penetrate my butthole when i get back..." Karkat walks to the door step, knocks and waits for his customer to come out and give him orders. Once the door opened he was greeted to some hick with triangle shades about 6'2. His eyes went straight went to his bulge. " Uh... Are you my customer?" The man doesn't know what to say. An alien whore at his door step Asking if hes his customer. Suddenly a kid with round shades runs to the door and pushes the man out of the way. He tries to regain his breath and ask in his normal cool guy demeanor "Hey baby. wanna fill up before we get down to business or get straight to it?" Karkat Fucking yells and Dave sees its Karkat but doesn't really care. "Come on. bedrooms this way." Karkat start screaming and Dave has to carry him bridal style up stairs. Dave sits him down on the bed, locks the door and sit next to him in the center of the bed waiting for Karkat to calm down. "So dude are we gonna fuck or..." Karkat comes back to reality and waits a second to answer. Should he fuck Dave or jump out the window?? Dave starts rubbing his sides and rubs his horns. "Uh... why are you rubbing my horns?" Dave stops smiling a bit confused. "That's werid in all the human male! reader x troll fanfics the horns are supposed to be sensitive. Like nipples." Karkat rolls his eyes.

"dave?" Karkat brings his attention back to his face.  
"Yeah?"  
"Just rub my fucking nipples retard."  
"...Ok..."  
Dave rubs his nips and Karkat's boner comes out under his leather skirt.

“DAVE PUT IT IN MY ASS!!!!!!!” Karkat lays down and Dave drops his pants and smacks his pee pee a bunch of times on Karkat's ass without using his hands. “DAVE I SWEAR TO FUCK I'M GONNA SHIT IF YOU DON’T PUT IT IN MY ASS!!!!” Dave smirks and presses his hands against Karkat's stomach to force his poop out. “D-DAVE WTF ARE YOU DOING??!?!” Finally Karkat pooped red all over Dave’s bed.” Dave looks at the poo poo mess Karkat made and looks into his eyes. “Damn Karkat your a stinky lil ho baby aren’t you?”

Karkat then put his fingers in Dave’s butthole and trusted then rapidly. Dave came on Karkat 4 Times from how intensely fast he was going. Karkat then put Dave on his knees so he was hovering over his stomach. Karkat then put his whole hand in his ass And swirled it around like a whisk.

Karkat then took Dave's dick and put it in his own ass. Dave feels a pain from getting his dick forced in his own ass but ignores it. Dave feels a poop chunk squeeze its way into his urethra and he freaks out for a second so Karkat takes his dick out and and quickly strokes under the head. He cums the poop piece out and falls on Karkat's chest to take a break. Dirk walks into Dave's room about ask him something but sees his brother passed out on a prostitute. He then takes his pants off and runs to them. He jumps on them and his dick immediately goes into Dave's ass. Dave moans and puts his dick in Karkat's ass. They all start fucking each other fast. Bro comes in briefly and starts stroking his dick rapidly. He covers them in what seems like an impossible sheet of cum. He then zips his pants back up and continues his call with god know who he was on the phone with. They all cum at the same time from how amazing Bro's cum tastes. 

Dave makes Karkat bend over and spreads his ass and starts licking and sucking it. Dirk goes between Karkat's legs to suck his alien dick. Karkat moans from the sensations happening to his private regions. "F-F-FUUUUCK DON'T S-STOP!!!!!" They go faster until they find a sensitive spot on Karkat's unbleached butthole and on his weird penis. He moan screams and cums out of both his ass and dick.

Karkat's watch beeps indicating the end of his services. "Well I don't know about you guys but I'm tired out of my mind..." Dave and Dirk look at him disappointed in his departure. "Don't be to disappointed boys you can buy me again tomorrow. But just to let you know its an extra charge for the 3 people." Dave and Dirk look at each other confused. " If more then one persons cum makes contact with me an extra charge is mandatory." They roll their eyes and pick up their pants to grab the money out of their wallets. Karkat takes the money with a smirk “thank you very much hope you enjoyed your time~.”

Dave and Dirk then take the bed cover covered in shit and cum and throw it out the window and it lands on John.


End file.
